Misery Loves Company
by FancyJeyJey
Summary: Eli had tons of secrets. Two big ones Julia his dead EX GF & Addisyn the mother of his son Kolton, what happens when Addi transfers to Degrassi to 'surprise' Eli so he can be closer to his son; will they get back together? What about Clare?
1. Chapter 1

_**Misery Loves Company**_

Addisyn Reina 'Addi' Pope; Grade 11

Background: Has known Eli since they were in diapers, started dating in 7th grade, got pregnant the summer before 9th grade had a baby boy Kolton Elijah 'Kole' Goldsworthy. Addisyn wanted to name him after Eli but Eli didn't even like his own first name so they decided on Elijah just simply as a middle name for Kole. Soon after Kole was born, Eli & Addi broke up and he started dating Julia (Addi's EX Bestfriend). Eli is a big part of Kole's life even if him and Addi aren't together, she'll always love him. Recently moved (along w/ Kole) to live with her grandparents so she could attend Degrassi, although Eli doesn't know about this move.

~One~

Addisyn wasn't going to be starting school this year alone her cousin Bianca has been going to Degrassi for a month now, seeing they both live with their gram. Bianca wasn't a 'bitch' to Addi they were like sisters if anything, She's not not the badass, 'slut', boyfriend stealer around Addi.

-3AM-

"Mamama" Kolton cried from his crib across Addisyn's room at her grandparents; she sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes

"Really Kole..." Addisyn said half asleep glancing at the clock "3AM wonderful." getting out of the bed and going to pick up Kole "Sshhhh what's wrong honey!" She asked then laid him down on the changing table and changed his diaper feeling that he had soaked through she got him changed and a new pair of PJs on him laid him back down, giving him is unfinished bottle and he was out like a light again

She couldn't get back to sleep, seeing that tomorrow... well today was going to be her first day at Degrassi and she didn't have anything planned to say to Eli if she ran into him; she knew she would but when and how! So she decided to put her outfit together; black torn skinny jeans, a black and white stripped v-neck, and black converse. Finally falling back to sleep around 4:30AM, sleeping till her alarm went off at 7:10AM.

"Addi... get up before we're late." Bianca said knocking on the door then walking in

"I'm up." Addisyn said sitting up and streching

"And so is your kid." Bianca said picking up Kole "Hey Buddy!" Kole just giggled

"Do you think you could watch him for a few minutes while I take a quick shower." Addisyn asked

"Yea." Bianca said leaving the room with Kolton

Addisyn took her shower, put the clothes she had laid out on. Got her backpack ready along with Kole's diaper bag. Bianca changed Kole's diaper and got him dress so Addisyn would have one less thing to do so they could get to school on time.

"Lets stop at The Dot, for breakfast; Gram said its a nice little place." Bianca said as Addisyn strapped Kole into his carseat

"What time is it!" Addisyn asked

"7:39AM" Bianca said glancing back at Addisyn who was shutting the back door and getting in the drivers seat "We have like 50minutes before school starts."

"And I still need to drop Kole off at Daycare and get my schedule." Addisyn said starting the car "But I guess since everyone says breakfast is the most important meal of the day then I guess we better go to this 'The Dot'." She said

"We better, I'm starving" Bianca said as Addisyn pulled out of the driveway "So what do you plan on saying to Eli!" She asked

"Dadadada" Kolton chanted from the back

"Great. Thanks a lot Bianca." Addisyn said annoyed "And honestly I don't know."

"Sorry. Oh there it is!" Bianca said pointing to 'The Dot', Addisyn found a parking space and they got out, Addisyn then got Kole out of his carseat and carried him into 'The Dot' "It's on me... what would you like!"

"A plain bagel and a french vanilla capachino, please." Addisyn told Bianca before taking a seat with Kole sitting on her lap as Bianca order their breakfast from Peter who was talking with Sav

"So you won tickets to 'Dead Hand' but your not allowed to go. So what are you going to do with them!" Peter questioned as Bianca took the food and went to sit down with Addisyn

"No because it's on a monday night and you know how my Dad is." Sav said disappointed

"Oh right." Peter said wipping down the counter

"Yea... well I'll see you later I get to school and talk student council stuff with Holly J." Sav said getting up

"Yup, see ya around" Peter said before Sav left

"Who's that!" Addisyn asked nodding her head in Peter's direction

"Peter." Bianca said raising an eyebrow

"What he's cute." Addisyn said

"And in college so just move along." Bianca said

"Ooo even better, since high school boys are over rated." Addisyn said glancing out the glass window to see a hearse _his hearse _pull up


	2. Chapter 2

_**Misery Loves Company**_

Addisyn Reina 'Addi' Pope; Grade 11

Background: Has known Eli since they were in diapers, started dating in 7th grade, got pregnant the summer before 9th grade had a baby boy Kolton Elijah 'Kole' Goldsworthy. Addisyn wanted to name him after Eli but Eli didn't even like his own first name so they decided on Elijah just simply as a middle name for Kole. Soon after Kole was born, Eli & Addi broke up and he started dating Julia (Addi's EX Bestfriend). Eli is a big part of Kole's life even if him and Addi aren't together, she'll always love him. Recently moved (along w/ Kole) to live with her grandparents so she could attend Degrassi, although Eli doesn't know about this move.

~One~

Addisyn wasn't going to be starting school this year alone her cousin Bianca has been going to Degrassi for a month now, seeing they both live with there gram. Bianca wasn't a 'bitch' to Addi they were like sisters if anything, She's not not the badass, 'slut', boyfriend stealer around Addi.

-3AM-

"Mamama" Kolton cried from his crib across Addisyn's room at her grandparents; she sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes

"Really Kole..." Addisyn said half asleep glancing at the clock "3AM wonderful." getting out of the bed and going to pick up Kole "Sshhhh what's wrong honey!" She asked then laid him down on the changing table and changed his diaper feeling that he had soaked through she got him changed and a new pair of PJs on him laid him back down, giving him is unfinished bottle and he was out like a light again

She couldn't get back to sleep, seeing that tomorrow... well today was going to be her first day at Degrassi and she didn't have anything planned to say to Eli if she ran into him; she knew she would but when and how! So she decided to put her outfit together; black torn skinny jeans, a black and white stripped v-neck, and black converse. Finally falling back to sleep around 4:30AM, sleeping till her alarm went off at 7:10AM.

"Addi... get up before we're late." Bianca said knocking on the door then walking in

"I'm up." Addisyn said sitting up and streching

"And so is your kid." Bianca said picking up Kole "Hey Buddy!" Kole just giggled

"Do you think you could watch him for a few minutes while I take a quick shower." Addisyn asked

"Yea." Bianca said leaving the room with Kolton

Addisyn took her shower, put the clothes she had laid out on. Got her backpack ready along with Kole's diaper bag. Bianca changed Kole's diaper and got him dress so Addisyn would have one less thing to do so they could get to school on time.

"Lets stop at The Dot, for breakfast; Gram said its a nice little place." Bianca said as Addisyn strapped Kole into his carseat

"What time is it!" Addisyn asked

"7:39AM" Bianca said glancing back at Addisyn who was shutting the back door and getting in the drivers seat "We have like 50minutes before school starts."

"And I still need to drop Kole off at Daycare and get my schedule." Addisyn said starting the car "But I guess since everyone says breakfast is the most important meal of the day then I guess we better go to this 'The Dot'." She said

"We better, I'm starving" Bianca said as Addisyn pulled out of the driveway "So what do you plan on saying to Eli!" She asked

"Dadadada" Kolton chanted from the back

"Great. Thanks a lot Bianca." Addisyn said annoyed "And honestly I don't know."

"Sorry. Oh there it is!" Bianca said pointing to 'The Dot', Addisyn found a parking space and they got out, Addisyn then got Kole out of his carseat and carried him into 'The Dot' "It's on me... what would you like!"

"A plain bagel and a french vanilla capachino, please." Addisyn told Bianca before taking a seat with Kole sitting on her lap as Bianca order their breakfast from Peter who was talking with Sav

"So you won tickets to 'Dead Hand' but your not allowed to go. So what are you going to do with them!" Peter questioned as Bianca took the food and went to sit down with Addisyn

"No because it's on a monday night and you know how my Dad is." Sav said disappointed

"Oh right." Peter said wipping down the counter

"Yea... well I'll see you later I get to school and talk student council stuff with Holly J." Sav said getting up

"Yup, see ya around" Peter said before Sav left

"Who's that!" Addisyn asked nodding her head in Peter's direction

"Peter." Bianca said raising an eyebrow

"What he's cute." Addisyn said

"And in college so just move along." Bianca said

"Ooo even better, since high school boys are over rated." Addisyn said glancing out the glass window to see a hearse _his hearse _pull up

~Two~

_That_ hearse brought up so many memories for Addisyn but she couldn't let them come to her mind right now because she was to busy panicing of what to do/say. Option A: Get out of the building as if it was on fire. B: Hide in the bathroom. C: Simply say 'surprise'.

"Umm_ he's _here." Bianca said gesturing towards the window

"I kind of already know" Addisyn said standing up and adjusting Kole on her hip, she walked over to the counter "Excuse... Peter is it!" She said with a small smile

"Umm yes!" Peter said looking up at her

"Is there a back door...!" Addisyn asked sympathetically

"Yes but its only for the staff..." Peter said "But I could make an exception" lifting up the counter top and nodding his head for her to come back there "So who you hiding from!" He asked

"Umm My EX." Addisyn said getting her cell out of her pocket with her free hand and calling Bianca, Peter showed her out the back door to the ally

"Ummm you know my name..." Peter trailed off

"Oh sorry... Addisyn but you can call me Addi, and this is my son Kole" Addisyn said proudly since she wasn't ashamed of Kolton or being a teen mom

"Well it was nice to meet you Addi and Kole" Peter said smiling

"It was nice to meet you too and thank you!" Addisyn said smiling back

"No problem, just don't let my boss know." Peter said

"Oh I won't" Addisyn assured him as he went inside and she dialed Bianca's number "Hey Bee, meet me at my car" She said quickly before hanging up and walking to her car getting

"Mamamama" Kolton cried once he was strapped into his carseat

"Sshhh its ok... Mommy's going to go to school with Cousin Bee and your going to have fun at daycare sweetie!" Addisyn said turning around from her seat to check on him

"Ok I'm here and I hope you don't mind I ran into this idiot" Bianca said opening the passanger door revealing a boy around our age "Fitz this is Addi, Addi this is Fitz can he catch a ride to school with us!"

"I don't care just get in the car now." Addisyn said annoyed as she started up the car Bianca got in the passanger seat and Fitz got in the back seat

"Who's kid!" Fitz asked from the backseat

"That's Kolton, Addi's son." Bianca said turning around to check on Kole

"And you're how old!" Fitz asked looking at Addi and she glanced in the review mirror quickly "Wait you wanted to set me up with your cousin who has a kid, are you crazy Bee!"

"Seventeen in two months... and what!" Addisyn said

"I don't know... I thought you two could double date with RonRon and me while Gram watched Kole." Bianca said shrugging her shoulders

The rest of the ride to Kolton's daycare was silent and akward, along with the ride from the daycare to the school. Addisyn parked in the eleventh grade parking lot grabbed her back pack and locked up her car once they were all out of it, Fitz took off as soon as he got out of the car. Surprisingly Bianca and Addisyn had no classes together.

"Room217" Addisyn said to herself looking at her schedule as she keep walking bumping into someone causing her to fall and her papers to scatter "Ugh great." She said annoyed going to pick up her papers

"I'm so sorry" A tan guy and dark hair said bending down to help her

"It's ok I should've been watching where I was going, but it's kind of hard when I don't know where I'm going." Addisyn said glancing over at him

"Oh well I'm Zane, I could help you out if you'd like!" Zane said handing her, her papers

"Thanks, that'd be great." Addisyn said standing up and handing Zane her schedule

"Room217 Ms. Oh, Follow me" Zane said walking away as Addisyn followed "And Room216 Ms. Dawes is right across the hall and we have 3rd period Earth Science together I'll meet you outside Ms. Dawes room and we can walk together if thats ok!

"Yea that be nice" Addisyn said before heading into the class room

Addisyn made friends with people easy she wasn't one to care about a label to the people she would hangout with, she had first period with Drew Torres finding out he was the school quarter back, then finding out Zane was a kicker on the team. She made her way to Ms. Dawes room sitting in front of a girl with short strawberry blonde hair and pale skin.

"Umm excuse me..." The girls voice said just after Addisyn took a seat

"Yes!" Addisyn asked turning around

"That seat is taken" She said quietly

"Oh sorry..." Addisyn said getting up and grabbing her bag as she bumped into someone dropping all her belongings "Again really" She said annoyed


	3. Chapter 3

~Three~

"Addisyn." Eli said shocked taking a second look at her "Wh... what are you doing here!" He asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Umm..." Addisyn thought just as she heard the bell ring and saw the teacher walk in the room

"Everyone take their seats please..." Ms. Dawes told the class as she glanced at Addisyn "we have a new student!" She said in excitment "Addisyn Pope, would you like to tell us something about yourself... favorite book, color, hobbie!"

"Umm _The Lovely Bones_ By. Alice Sebold, lime green, and drawing." Addisyn said as she took a seat behind a boy who was wearing a beanie, flanal shirt and blue jeans

"That's a lovely book." Ms. Dawes said before taking a sip of her coffee and sitting at her desk "If you need any help around the school I'm sure Ms. Edwards could help you out." She said pointing in Clare's direction

"Oh ok." Addisyn said glancing over at Clare who gave her a genuin smile

The rest of the class Ms. Dawes spent going over the project that they would be starting in a couple of days and how they had to work in groups. Every now and then Eli and Addi would end up look at one another when the other one wasn't looking. Once the bell rang, Addi rushed out of class to aviod confrontation with Eli plus she remembered she had to meet up Zane for three period Earth Science.

"Whoa there..." Zane said catching Addisyn as she ran into him almost causing them to fall "someone see a ghost?"

"You could say that" Addisyn said quickly as she looked around luckily Eli was no where in site

"Everything ok?" Zane asked concerned

"Yea. " Addisyn lied before seeing Eli walk up to them

"We need to talk." Eli said lightly pulling Addisyn aside

"You can let go of me now." Addisyn said pulling her arm out of Eli's grip once they were outside

"Are you going to answer my question?" Eli asked

"Kole and I are living with my Grandmother and Bianca." Addisyn said "I would've called to tell you but you shut your phone off."

"I'm kind of going through somethings." Eli stated

"Oh and I'm not!" Addisyn half yelled

"Lets go talk about this somewhere else before we get caught for skipping." Eli said grabbing her hand

"I don't want to talk anymore" Addisyn said pulling her hand out of his

"Addi, please..." Eli pleaded, She took a deep breath and decide to walk with him "How is he?"

"Kole... he's great except for waking up in the middle of the night and not letting me get any sleep and asking for you every day." Addisyn said

"Oh... Can I come over sometime?" Eli asked

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again you're welcomed to see him anytime." Addisyn said smiling as she looked up at him


End file.
